Exploits
by comealongpond
Summary: Eugene and Rapunzel have intimate relations in unconventional places.


**So I will start off by saying that there is no hardcore smut in this story. I am very sorry to all of the people who look in the M-rated section just to find porn. However, this story is very suggestive and is pretty much just about sex, so reader discretion is still advised. The sections of this story really don't have much to do with each other. Maybe I should have split it into chapters. But I didn't.**

* * *

><p>Rapunzel and Eugene were a bit more intimate than other married couples. It had always been like that, except for maybe at first. The first few times it was done only in their own bedroom, at reasonable hours of the day. Once they got a bit more used to being together like that, though, they started doing it other places, a practice which Rapunzel greatly disapproved of at first, but it was hard to change Eugene's mind on things.<p>

The first time that Eugene had joined while taking a bath and they focused their time on something more than just getting clean, Rapunzel had thought they were participating in something completely scandalous, but something as silly as a _bathtub_ was nothing compared to the places that it happened in next.

Eugene, Rapunzel soon figured out, had a problem with containing himself when he got aroused. He claimed this was because she was so sexy, but Rapunzel thought it was just because he was a guy. Anyway, it happened a lot where he would develop an 'issue,' and even though Rapunzel would have loved to watch him suffer, it was very hard to say no to him when he begged her.

In the first couple of months after they were married, they at least kept everything inside the castle, well out of sight from where anyone could see them. Occasionally they would go off into a closet or an empty room. When there were no people around, Eugene would often push Rapunzel against a wall and start kissing her the same way he would when they were safely confined in their bedroom. Rapunzel liked the kissing, _really _liked it, but she was always a little uneasy about embracing where anyone could walk by.

"Come on," she muttered, breaking away from him just to have his lips crash into hers again. It was hard to talk during this sometimes. "Can't we do this back into the bedroom?"

"I see nothing wrong with right here," he said, kissing her.

He never really paid much attention when she complained. "We can do a lot more in the bedroom," Rapunzel said, reminding him of this. It was true. Unless he suggested something ridiculous and said they could just have flat-out sex here in the hallway. She would probably not go for that.

"The bedroom is really, really far away though," Eugene said, pouting at her. That stupid pout. It really got him places. Good thing she had a pout too. And an even more effective one, at that. Now was not the time to use it, however. She would save it for later.

"Only one floor away," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"All that energy to put into climbing stairs? No. I'd rather use my energy on something else. Get in the closet." He went over and swiftly opened the door of the closet that was just a few feet away from them. He stood beside the door and motioned for her to go inside.

Rapunzel looked around to see that there was no one looking and quickly got inside. Eugene got in after her, making the area feel even more small and cramped. He closed the door, making everything go very dark. "Thanks for this, Blondie," he said, pushing her up against the wall and kissing her without reservation.

"No problem," Rapunzel said. "But it's still not going to be an everyday thing, okay? Someone could find us."

It never did become close to an everyday thing, but they did hang out in closets quite often. The main problem with closets, aside from the space, was that they had no locks. So whenever they heard footsteps, they had to quickly get away from each other and fix their clothes just in case it was a servant coming to grab a broom or something. They were often too busy doing other things and making sounds of their own to even _hear _footsteps. Thankfully, they hadn't been caught yet.

* * *

><p>One day, Eugene insisted on taking Rapunzel on a boat ride. They had lots of day where they had nothing to do, so he thought this might be fun. Rapunzel was pretty excited about it. She liked spending time with Eugene and it was nice to get out of the castle. Eugene got them a boat very much like the one he taken her on to see the lanterns on her eighteenth birthday a few years ago.<p>

"Are you enjoying yourself so far?" Eugene asked when they were a good distance away from both the kingdom and the forest that was on the other side of the bridge.

Rapunzel nodded enthusiastically. "I am. It's really pretty out here." It was, indeed, a very nice day. The weather was perfect; not too hot or too cold.

"You know what else is pretty?" Eugene asked.

"Me?"

"That's right," Eugene said. He stopped rowing and leaned forward to kiss her. Rapunzel blushed but kissed him back. "Just making up for when I didn't kiss you on your birthday," he muttered.

"It's fine," Rapunzel said. "You've kissed me more than enough times to make up for it."

Eugene grinned. "Guess you're right," he said, kissing her again. He started unbuttoning her dress when she both pulled his hand away and pulled away from the kiss.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Eugene shrugged. "I thought we could have a bit of fun," he said, going back to her dress. She didn't stop him this time.

"But…" Rapunzel was searching for an excuse.

"Hey. No one can see us," Eugene said reasonably.

This was true. The shores were way too far for anyone to make out two people on a boat, and there was no one else out on the water. "I guess you're right," Rapunzel said, smirking. Eugene smiled at her before setting her down on the floor of the boat, getting her clothes off of her.

There were also problems with having sex on a boat. Their movements seemed to make the boat unstable and while they were in the middle of it the boat suddenly flipped over, the two of them thrown under the water. Eugene was quickly able to get the boat right side up again and hoist himself back onto it. Then he realized that Rapunzel hadn't resurfaced yet.

He dived back in and found her, momentarily trapped by the underside of the boat. He grabbed her and brought her back up. The two of them collapsed onto the boat. Rapunzel was coughing and shaking.

"Oh shit, Rapunzel," Eugene said, going to her and putting an arm around her, feeling sincerely sorry. "I forgot you're not a good swimmer. We should never have done that."

"I'm f-fine," Rapunzel said, putting her arms around herself in an attempt to get warm. It was nice out, but the water was still very cold. "Could've been worse."

"I'm sorry. I'm just glad you're okay," he said, frowning and kissing her cheek. He sat up. "I'm, uh, afraid all our clothes got wet." He picked up all of their clothes, which were floating on the water nearby, having fallen in when the boat flipped.

Rapunzel gave him something like a scowl, but she wasn't that mad. Just a bit annoyed. But she had agreed to it, so she couldn't blame him for what had happened. She shrugged, taking her dress from him and squeezing the water out of it. "I guess we'll just have to wait around until we dry off a little."

Eugene nodded. "I'm sorry about that. We could continue, but I don't really want to risk that happening…"

"It's fine," Rapunzel said. "We'll just sit here and chill."

Eugene smiled at her. "Alright. You look very beautiful right now, you know."

Rapunzel simply smiled and crossed her arms and legs so he couldn't look at her anymore, just as a payback.

* * *

><p>Often times, Rapunzel and Eugene would go for rides into the forest and spend a day laying around and doing nothing but enjoying each other's company. They usually went to very secluded portions of the forest so they could do whatever they wanted. They were lying beside each other on the grass one day when Eugene suggested something. "Hey Blondie, you see that tree over there?"<p>

Rapunzel turned to where he was pointing. "What about it?"

"Why don't we go climb it?"

"Oh, I'm good at climbing," she said, following Eugene over to the tree. It was huge and looked sturdy enough. She looked up at it and frowned.

"What's the problem?"

"It's just that whenever I used to climb, I tied my hair around something and used that," Rapunzel said.

"It's fine. Just follow what I do." Eugene started to climb the tree with ease. Rapunzel supposed he was pretty good at it due to all the running away he did as Flynn Rider. He reached a spot where the trunk split into two, about six feet in the air, and climbed onto it, waiting for her.

Rapunzel imitated the way that he climbed, using the same spots he did to put her hands and feet, and soon she reached where was. Eugene helped her up, catching her when she swayed a little. They both leaned against their own side of the trunk, facing each other. It was surprisingly comfortable. They didn't really have to worry about falling off or anything.

She grinned, looking down. "This is fun. What do we do now?"

He shrugged. "Stand here and…I don't know." There was a moment of silence as they both looked down. "I mean, I guess we could try having sex up here."

Rapunzel laughed. "That is ridiculous, Eugene."

"Just a suggestion."

"I would _fall_, Eugene," Rapunzel said. She couldn't even understand _how _they would do it up there, but it sounded dangerous. Still, it was an intriguing idea.

"What if I promise I won't let you fall?" Eugene said. "I kind of just wanna do it so I have bragging rights later."

"You brag to your friends about the places we've had sex?" she asked sharply.

He rolled his eyes. "No, I don't. I just mean I want to _say _I've done it. It would be cool."

Rapunzel agreed shortly after , and Eugene repositioned them so she was pushed securely against the trunk and he was leaned against her. He put his hands firmly on her hips. "Now you just stay right there, okay? And if you feel like you're going to fall, you just tell me and I'll stop…what I'm doing…and I'll make sure you don't. Got it?"

She nodded, understanding the plan. It turned out that it all went okay. She never started to fall at all. Once they were done, Eugene helped her down. He lay down on the grass next to the tree and Rapunzel lay on top of him, showering him with kisses.

* * *

><p>Another time when they were going through the forest on a horse, Eugene had an even stupider idea. They were going much further out this time (they had a destination this time), and they were going to be riding for at least a few hours. Only fifteen minutes or so into the ride, Eugene, who was in the back, leaned forward and started kissing Rapunzel's ear.<p>

"Hey there," Rapunzel muttered, smirking.

"Hey baby," he muttered. He moved to kissing her neck. This went on for a while until Rapunzel pitied him and cranked her neck around to kiss him on the mouth. She pulled away shortly, but he just went and kissed her again.

"Eugene. This is not the ideal place for a make out session," Rapunzel said. The horse was making it kind of hard for them to kiss at all, partly because of all the movement and partly because it was hard to turn around so their mouths could touch. To kiss for a long period of time would have just been plain difficult.

"Please, Rapunzel," Eugene said, almost moaning it. She could tell he really wanted this. She couldn't turn him down when he said it like that.

"I can try," she said, turning to kiss him again. Eugene moved his hands, which he was holding the reins with, up around her stomach, then moving one hand to touch her chest. "W-what are you doing?" She didn't mind at all, but was this really the time?

"You know very well what I'm doing," Eugene whispered to her, continuing his actions. Rapunzel stopped kissing him and lay against his chest, letting out a sigh, but not of frustration.

"I don't think this is a good place to be doing this," Rapunzel said. When Eugene didn't say anything she went on. "We are on a _horse_. I mean we literally _can't_…"

"I hate that word."

"But _how _are we even supposed to…?"

Eugene silenced her by pressing his lips to his neck. "Please, baby. I'm so horny right now."

Rapunzel could feel that with the way they were sitting. "I'm not really sure how to help you with that given the situation," she said.

"We need to pass the time somehow," he said. She couldn't argue with this. "I'm sure we can figure something out. I mean, I already have a few ideas." He moved his hand away from her breast to between her legs.

Rapunzel smirked. "I don't see how this helps _you._"

"Trust me," he said, grinning as he made her moan softly. "It's fun for me too. And I do expect to get something in return."

"Oh you will," Rapunzel said. "Right after we're done with this, we are switching places."

* * *

><p>Rapunzel liked exploring the castle. Sometimes she took Eugene with her to show him what she discovered. He didn't usually go around the castle on his own because even after all these years, he always felt like he didn't belong unless he had someone like Rapunzel to stand up for him in case he went somewhere he wasn't supposed to go. Right now. Rapunzel was leading him up a staircase that he had never seen before.<p>

"Blondie. Where are we?" he asked after they had been climbing for a while.

"Shh. You'll see. I found this place last week when you were at your lessons. I never bothered climbing up the whole way before."

After a few minutes, they reached the top of the staircase, where there was nothing but a trap door on the ceiling. Eugene, although very confused, decided not to say anything. Rapunzel pushed up the door and climbed up the ladder, Eugene following her. They ended up outside, on one of the highest roofs of the castle. The roof was flat for here at the very top, then sloped downward on either side.

"Wow," Eugene said, looking around at the view. "Are you sure we're allowed to be up here?"

"We're the prince and princess," Rapunzel said. "We can go anywhere we want."

Eugene grinned. "That's true." He looked around some. "You know I've actually been up here before? Well, not _right _here. More like over there." He pointed to a different bit of roof, on the other side of the castle. "When I stole the crown," he added when she looked puzzled.

"But of course, you like this time better?" Rapunzel said.

"Of course I do. I didn't have a beautiful woman with me last time."

She shook her head. "No you certainly didn't," she said. "So you like your surprise?"

"Oh, I _love _my surprise," Eugene assured her.

Rapunzel smiled and pulled him into a kiss, gently pushing him down on the floor. "Rapunzel," he said, "are you doing what I think you're doing?"

"Knowing your dirty mind, yes. Probably."

Eugene smirked and brought her down for a kiss. "That's why you wanted to show me this place."

"No it isn't!" Rapunzel said, blushing furiously. "But now that we're up here…I mean I figured you were going to make a move if I didn't."

Eugene simply smiled even wider. "Yeah, whatever you say," he said, kissing her again.

* * *

><p>Being the Prince and Princess of Corona, Eugene and Rapunzel often got to visit other kingdoms. According to Rapunzel's parents, it was mainly to keep good relations between the kingdoms and see what was going on in other places. Usually the King and Queen would go along with them, having to engage in some important meetings or something, but this time, Eugene and Rapunzel were able to go by themselves.<p>

They were in the next kingdom over from Corona, having just finished dinner with the other royals. People were starting to clear out of the dining room; only a few people were left. Rapunzel was sitting talking to the princess of this kingdom. She was only a few years younger than Rapunzel and they got along very well.

"So, um," Princess Elise said, lowering her voice, "now that you and Eugene are married…" She glanced backward to make sure that no was listening. Eugene was on the other side of the room, talking to the king and looking very uncomfortable. There was enough noise that no one could really eavesdrop. "That means you two have…you know…"

Rapunzel smiled a little once she caught on to what she was saying. "Oh, yeah. We have." She decided not to mention that the first time she and Eugene did that was a while before they were married.

Elise simply blushed a bit, but kept talking. "So is it fun?"

Rapunzel nodded. "Yeah. It's fun."

"So you've done this…recently?"

Rapunzel wasn't sure how much information she should give out, but she figured it didn't really matter. "It's almost every day, basically." _Sometimes more than once a day._

Elise looked very interested by this. "You can do it that often?"

Rapunzel nodded. "Yep. Don't tell anyone this, but Eugene is sort of obsessed about doing it every time we get the chance," she said, dropping her voice into a whisper.

"But…but wouldn't not be too often? I mean, you can't just disappear to your bedroom every few hours."

"Well…well it doesn't _have _to be in a bedroom," she said awkwardly.

"Oh, I guess not," Elise said. Clearly, she had never discussed this before. "You don't have to answer this if you don't want to, but…you've done it in places other than your bedroom?"

"Oh yeah," Rapunzel said. "A lot of times."

"Like where?"

"Well we did it in a tree once. That was…pretty interesting. And a bunch of different places in the castle."

Elise looked very shocked by this. "Wow. I never would have imagined…that."

Rapunzel laughed slightly. "Well I think most people stick to beds."

Elise blushed some more and laughed. "Yeah, I think so too." At that point, the two girls figured they shouldn't go on with the conservation, for fear that someone would overhear them. Besides, they kind of had to get out of there.

* * *

><p>It had been an early dinner, and now Rapunzel and Eugene weren't exactly sure what to do. Everyone else they had been dining with was at a meeting, which Rapunzel and Eugene had not been important enough to be invited to. Since this was their first night at the kingdom, there was nothing on the agenda except for them to get 'settled down' for the rest of their stay. Having already had their things dropped off at their room earlier in the day, they were just kind of wandering around.<p>

Eugene gripped her hand tightly as they walked through the halls. "Have you had a nice day?"

Rapunzel just nodded. "Yes. It's lots of fun being places other than home. I like it."

"It is fun," he agreed, giving her hand a squeeze. He paused for a moment. "You know, I can think of something that would make this day even more fun."

Rapunzel obviously knew what he meant by that. "That would make it more fun. But I don't think – "

"Hey," he muttered, and pulled her hand up to kiss it. "Just because we're guests here doesn't mean we shouldn't maximize the use of their beds."

Rapunzel quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching them. But there was no one around. Even all of the guards were outside of the meeting room downstairs. "Okay, yes, you're right," she muttered.

He grinned brilliantly. "I know. Come on." He strode up to the next room and opened it, pleased to see that it led to a bedroom. He beckoned Rapunzel inside.

"Eugene, why don't we just go to – ?"

"There is nothing wrong with this room," he said, closing the door and walking her over to the bed, pushing her down on it.

"Okay, okay," she said. "But we can't spend too much time here, alright? I mean we can't…let people get suspicious." Her thoughts became more uneven as he started undoing her dress.

"Rapunzel. You know we are capable of going fast."

Rapunzel simply giggled and moved to get his clothes off of him.

Ten minutes or so later, the couple was far too occupied to notice the sounds of people approaching the room. They didn't notice anything at all out of the ordinary until the door opened and Princess Elise appeared in the doorway. The two princesses let out shrieks of surprise, and Elise immediately shielded her eyes and looked away. "Oh, god, I'm sorry," she muttered, and quickly stepped outside and closed the door.

Rapunzel had very quickly hidden herself under the covers as Eugene did the same, now pulling on his clothes. For once in his life he was actually blushing. "Of all the rooms in this castle, we pick _hers…_" he muttered.

Rapunzel, though completely mortified, couldn't help but laugh. Eugene quickly handed her clothes back to her and as she got them on she looked at him incredulously. "Why the _hell _did you not lock the door?"

He muttered something about it slipping his mind, and the couple got up and walked to the door. Both very red-faced, they murmured apologies to the princess and quickly headed off to their room. They didn't have any sex for the reminder of the visit.

* * *

><p>They recovered from their embarrassment of that incident soon enough, and when they got back to Corona they were able to put it all behind them. Except they still liked to tease each other about it. One day, Rapunzel and Eugene went to the stables to see Maximus. Rapunzel wanted to feed him and the other horses some apples, and Eugene had no choice but to go along. She knew he didn't really mind though.<p>

After spending a while with the horses, Rapunzel sat down on the floor. She set down the bag of apples, noticing she still had a few left. She offered one to Eugene but he said he was fine, so she started eating it herself. It was a little while before she noticed Eugene was staring at her. Well, that wasn't new.

"What is it?" she asked, sighing.

"You just look _really _sexy when you bite into that apple…" Eugene said, staring at her more. It was a little bit creepy. Rapunzel looked him over and saw that he looked the way he usually did when he wanted sex.

"Eugene, no matter what fruit I eat, you think I look sexy," she said. Now done with her apple, she rolled it into one of the stables, sure that the horse would appreciate it.

"I only say that because it's _true_," Eugene said, kissing her neck. "How long do we have out here?"

"At least an hour. We have that meeting to go to at one."

"That's a lot of time," he muttered. He pulled anyway and frowned suddenly. "Oh. _Maximus_," he said to her quietly, glancing at the horse as though scared of him. "There's no way he'll let us do anything! He doesn't even like it when I kiss you." As Rapunzel looked behind herself, she could see that Maximus already looked pretty angry.

"I'll go take care of it," Rapunzel said. Leaping up, she made her way over to Maximus, giving him a gentle pat. "Hey, Max, is it alright if Eugene and I go up there for a little while?" She pointed up to a loft above Max's stable. She definitely didn't want to do it in plain view of him. "If you don't get mad I'll give you another apple when we come back."

Max looked okay with this, and she gave the horse a smile and a hug before walking back over to Eugene.

"You see, if _I _asked, he would never have agreed," Eugene said.

"He wouldn't have," Rapunzel said, taking Eugene's hand and bringing him over to the ladder that lead up to the loft.

* * *

><p>Sometimes when Rapunzel had free time, she liked to just find a quiet place in the castle to read. It was very relaxing. Sometimes she would go to the library, sometimes to the garden or an unused room. Sometimes she would even go into the throne room, which was unoccupied most of the time.<p>

She was sitting, curled up on the King's throne with a book in hand, when she heard someone enter the room. There were only several people allowed in here, so she wasn't surprised when she saw Eugene. She kept reading as he walked toward her.

"Hey, what are you reading?" he asked, standing next to the throne.

"A book," Rapunzel said, looking up at him.

"You know, I don't appreciate that," Eugene said. "Mind if I sit?"

"Go ahead," Rapunzel said, putting her book down on the floor. She scooted over a little, letting him sit down beside her even though the Queen's throne was right there. The throne was huge, so it wasn't that uncomfortable. "How did you know I was here?"

"I was going to check out all your usual hiding spots. This one happened to be first."

"Lucky," she teased.

"Did I interrupt you?" he asked.

"No. No, I'm glad you're here," Rapunzel said.

Eugene chuckled and pulled her onto his lap. "Good. I am very glad to be here."

Rapunzel, who was sitting so she was facing him, gave him a kiss. "If my father knew we were here together…" she said, and she could tell that Eugene started to get aroused.

"What? What are you suggesting here, Blondie?" he asked, smirking.

"I just meant, we were kissing…that's all…"

"That's all? I don't know. Doesn't have to be like that, Princess," Eugene said.

Rapunzel sighed in exasperation , looking at him. "If you are suggesting what I think you are, then I'm sorry, but there is absolutely no way…"

"Hmm. I didn't think you were so close-minded," Eugene said.

"I'm not. I mean, if the circumstances were different, I would be all for this. But…there are guards right outside," she whispered, jerking her head to the door, which was slightly ajar. Guards, she knew, stood on either side.

"That is a problem," Eugene said, thinking for a moment. "But you know, if we're quiet, they will have no reason to check in here. And honestly, even if they did glance in here they would have absolutely no right to stop us."

Rapunzel couldn't believe this. He would be okay with them watching? Sure, she could be quiet if she wanted to, but she wasn't sure _how _quiet. This seemed extremely risky. And it wasn't just the problem of the guards. "But still, wouldn't you feel a little awkward doing this on my father's chair?" She already knew the answer. It took a lot to make Eugene feel awkward. "I mean, what if we make a mess or something?"

"Well that's what our mouths are for," Eugene said. Rapunzel, who was blushing, laughed at that a little. "Cleanup will be no problem, if it is necessary." He put his arms around her and pulled her closer. "Just don't even look back at the door. It'll just scare you."

"Okay," Rapunzel said.

"I'm sure you know how to do the rest," he said as he started pulling down his pants.

Rapunzel grinned. "Yes. I do."

* * *

><p>Soon enough, Rapunzel and Eugene had done things in too many places in the castle to count. But no matter what, they were always discovering new places. For example, there was one afternoon when they were walking through the garden behind the castle, and had stopped to sit down on the edge of a very lovely fountain. They were talking for a while when Eugene reached his hand into the water and splashed her.<p>

"Hey! What was that for?" Rapunzel asked, splashing him back for good measure.

"Sorry, Blondie," he said. She rolled her eyes and a few minutes later Eugene asked her if she wanted to go swimming.

"Right here?" she asked, dipping her hand in the fountain. "The beach isn't that far away."

"I know. But no. I wanna swim in the fountain."

Rapunzel smiled softly. "Well, if you want to, then sure, I guess." They had swum in here one time before, but that had been a while ago. Strictly speaking, Rapunzel was sure they weren't supposed to go inside the fountain, but she never got in trouble for anything. She knew that there were guards stationed at the nearest entrance to the castle, but that was far enough way that they were well out of sight.

"Awesome," Eugene muttered, and started taking off his clothes until he was just in his underwear. Rapunzel looked behind them, thankful to see that all the trees around pretty much blocked the fountain from the view of any of the castle windows. Eugene got into the fountain, which was of course very, very shallow, but fairly big. "You coming?" he asked, leaning back into the water.

"Of course," Rapunzel said. She took off her dress and got in after him. "It's nice in here," she said, moving over next to him.

"Yes it is, Rapunzel," he said, running a hand across her leg.

"Mmm. Stop that," she muttered, moving his hand off of her. Not even thinking about what she was doing, she started kissing him, pushing him up again the edge of the fountain. Eugene had no issue with this, and simply let her continue what she was doing. Quite a while later, the pair found a secluded place to dry off and eventually returned back to the castle.

* * *

><p>Eugene didn't like shopping trips. He tolerated them, though. They didn't have to make them too often. Most of the time it was just to go buy new clothes. Even though they had their own tailor in the castle, Rapunzel claimed that she far preferred going out. Eugene knew it was just because she would take any chance she could to get into the kingdom.<p>

Clothes shopping wasn't too bad at all, because it usually meant that Eugene got to see Rapunzel in a bunch of different outfits, which was far worth the waiting. Whenever they went into the kingdom, they always had to have people accompanying them. Which was kind of annoying, but by this point in time, they had gotten used to it. Often times, Rapunzel would have some of her ladies there to help her choose clothes, but today it was just Eugene, Rapunzel, and a few guards. The guards, thankfully, stood a bit away from the couple, allowing them to talk to her without feeling too weird about it.

"Do you like this one?" Rapunzel asked, pulling a flowing, blue dress from the rack.

Eugene honestly didn't give a damn about dresses. The only way he could keep himself interested was by imagining what it would look like on her. "Yeah. It's nice."

She handed it to him. He was already holding several dresses in his arms. They spent a couple more minutes looking at the dresses before Rapunzel decided that she had enough and she should go try them on. She took the dresses from him and hurried into a dressing room.

As Eugene waited for her, he couldn't help thinking about what she was going on in there. She was taking off her clothes _right now. _God. He shouldn't dwell on that thought too much. Why was she taking so long?

"You know, I'm just gonna go help her out," he said to the guards, who didn't really acknowledge him. Eugene quickly slipped inside the dressing room through the curtain that closed it off from the rest of the store. He saw Rapunzel looking at herself in the mirror, wearing a pink dress.

"Hey Eugene," she said, not seeming to mind that he was here.

"Hey. How's it going?" he asked, going up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Oh, I don't know," Rapunzel said. "This dress is a little too big on me, I think." She pulled on the fabric, showing him how loose it was, then started taking off the dress. "Why are you here?"

"Just came to see if you needed any help getting dressed. Or…maybe you'd just like my company."

Rapunzel grinned. "I would like your company. Thank you very much." She looked at the dresses she had on a hanger, picking another one out while Eugene leaned against the wall on the other side of the room. The dressing room wasn't huge, but it was big enough for just the two of them in there. She got the dress on soon enough and turned to face Eugene. "So, what do you think?" It was a dark purple dress that fit her very well.

Eugene felt himself smirking. "You look completely gorgeous. Seriously." He walked up to her and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you. Should I try on the rest?"

"Well I don't know. I mean, you're going to be taking off your clothes anyway, so maybe we could…do something," he muttered, looking down at her. As great she looked, he knew for a fact that she looked better wearing nothing.

"We are in a _public store_," Rapunzel reminded him, raising an eyebrow.

"We've done worse."

"Not really, actually," Rapunzel said. She sighed and turned away from him. "Alright," she said, "go ahead and take your pants off."

Eugene grinned and did as she said.

"But keep in mind that there is no way to 'lock' this curtain, so if someone catches us in here, and I am _so _going to blame you for it." Rapunzel finished taking off her dress and looked back at him.

"That's okay with me," Eugene said, kissing her and pushing her against a wall.

"Okay," Rapunzel muttered, wrapping one leg around his waist. "Let's just get going here because I don't want it to look like we spent _too _much time in here."

"Don't worry. I got this under control," he muttered, kissing her again.

* * *

><p>Whenever Rapunzel and Eugene got drunk, it almost always resulted in an entire night of crazy, nonstop sex. Rapunzel usually lost all of her inhibitions and was willing to do just about anything. Eugene was always down for anything, so this was fantastic with him. She always giggled a lot, slurred his words, and wanted to have as much sex with him as humanly possible.<p>

Rapunzel finished her drink (she had lost track of how many she had had) and put her head onto the table. "Eugene," she slurred, looking up at him.

"Yeah?" he asked, just as drunk as she was.

Rapunzel forgot what she was going to say and roughly pulled him toward her, kissing him. The kiss was sloppy and passionate, quite different from what she would normally do in public. He finally pulled away just to grab her hand. "Let's go…go find someplace…comfy. Okay?" he asked.

"Okay," she muttered quietly as she leaned forward to kiss him again, but Eugene stopped her before she could. He grabbed her shoulders and made her stand up with him before leading them off to a corner of the bar. Once there he began kissing her again, not caring at all that everyone in the crowded bar could see them.

This went on for at least several minutes. Rapunzel started pulling at his clothes, wanting desperately to get them off. She didn't care where they were or who could see them. He was the only thing that mattered and all she knew was that she wanted him _now. _After Rapunzel had successfully unhooked a few of the clasps of his vest, Eugene at last remembered that what they were about to do should be done in private and dragged Rapunzel off, looking for a room of some sort.

"Eugene," she whined, very confused as to why he would no longer let her kiss him.

Eugene finally found a door and opened it, seeing it led to a very small room with not much in it. However, it was the best they were going to get. There was absolutely no way either of them could wait until they got home, and he wasn't about to go buy them a hotel room. Rapunzel looked around and then lay down on the floor, giggling to herself since she knew what was about to happen. She looked very inviting.

Eugene got on top of her and they very swiftly got the clothes off of each other, going back to kissing. Many hours later, Eugene muttered to her that it was time to go home. Rapunzel asked for another drink and he agreed to this. They sloppily got their clothes back on and Eugene bought them each other drink before going out of the bar. Eugene managed to ask Max to go get them a carriage to take them back to the castle (they would probably fall off a horse and they wouldn't do too well walking).

Within a while they were safely back in their own bedroom. It was very, very late when the exhausted couple finally fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
